Mission 12: Bounty Hunt
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #12: Bounty Hunt is a scenario that comes from the IG-2000 Expansion Pack.'' Plot Summary Sometimes a bounty is so lucrative, it draws hunters from all over the galaxy. Lucky hunters arrive before their competitors. Unlucky hunters arrive too late. Really unlucky hunters arrive at the same time! That much is certain: when the stakes are high, there can be but one victor! Required Products * Slave 1 Expansion Pack * Millennium Falcon Expansion Pack * IG-2000 Expansion Pack Mission Setup Imperial: Boba Fett with Heavy Laser Cannon, Seismic Charges, Stealth Device, Determination, 48 squad points. Rebel: Han Solo with Chewbacca, Elusiveness, Millennium Falcon, 47 squad points. Scum & Villainy: IG-88B with Ion Cannon, "Mangler" Cannon, Accuracy Corrector, "Hot Shot" Blaster, Seismic Charges, IG-2000, 49 squad points. Alternatively, each player may build a squad with 100 squad points and nominate one ship as the WING LEADER. Place the six asteroid tokens from the core set next to the play area. Then, the Imperial player chooses one asteroid and places it into the play area. Then, the Rebel player chooses one of the remaining asteroids and places it into the play area. Then, the Scum player chooses one of the remaining asteroids and places it into the play area. This sequence continues until all six asteroids have been placed. Asteroids cannot be placed inside any setup area or at Range 1-2 of another asteroid. Then, each player collects the three order tokens that match their faction and places them next to their wing leader Ship card. Special Rules * Initiative: The Imperial player has initiative, followed by the Rebel player, and the Scum player is last. When activating ships with the same pilot skill, the Imperial player activates all ships first, followed by the Rebel player, followed by the Scum & Villainy player. When ships with the same pilot skill fire in the Combat phase, the Imperial player attacks with all ships first, followed by the Rebel player, followed by the Scum player. * Wing Leader: Boba Fett is the wing leader of the Imperial squadron, Han Solo is the wing leader of the Rebel squadron, and IG-88B is the wing leader of the Scum squadron. * If the player's wing leader is destroyed (or if it flees the battlefield), that player is eliminated! After resolving all simultaneous attacks, that player's remaining ships (if any) are destroyed. * Order Tokens: At the start of each round, each player may assign one of his unused order tokens to his wing leader or one friendly ship at Range 1-3 of it. Place the token facedown on the chosen ship's Ship card. At the start of the Activation phase, players reveal all tokens simultaneously. Each token has one of the following effects: ** TAKE EVASIVE ACTION: Increase the ship's agility value by 1 until the end of the round. ** OPEN FIRE: Treat this ship's pilot skill value as "12" during the Combat phase. ** STAY FROSTY: Treat all maneuvers this ship executes as green maneuvers until the end of the round. During the End phase, discard all assigned order tokens. They may not be used again. Mission Objectives Victory: Destroy all enemy ships. Category:Missions